


A Vision out of Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon typical Martin being a bitch, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Don't Like Don't Read, Fanon Typical Elias, M/M, Oh wait, fandom wank, repost, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amazing, isn't it? How quickly the tables can turn.
Relationships: Also Martin Blackwood/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	A Vision out of Time

The air was cold as Elias eyed Jon from across the room.  
Jon didnt remember the room, or how he got there but he knew that this moment would change everything.  
Jons horror is palpable, and mutters curses under his breath, as if it could change anything.  
Elias advances, hunger in his ancient eyes.  
Martin bursts in through a unseen door and kicks the body snatching eye man direct in the chest.  
The Ceaseless Watcher was sure this was going to be another out of character rape fic, is disapointed and tries to rage the apocalypse against this universe and its maker.  
Martin and Jon kiss, canonically, and sticks their middle fingers up at the panopticon, and the eyes hungry for content that fetishes rape, rape of trans characters, and rape of characters of color in fiction to the point of being synonymous with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> GETTTTTTTTTTT DUNKED ON  
> PARODY IS PROTECTED BY LAW  
> also i did correct the one factual canon error from last time  
> so yeah thanks one person


End file.
